No Grave
by TheLovelyBrow
Summary: Set in Medieval times. Bella has lived alone since her father's death to the fever. One night, an injured Edward collapses outside her cottage with one request, "Save me." Drabble. E&B.
1. Alone

AN: This is not completely historically accurate. It is set in medieval times.

This is a drabble, so 200 to 600 words per chapter.

Enjoy

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyers does._

Summary:

Set in medieval times, when diseases are prevalent. Bella who has been alone since her father's death helps an injured Edward that collapses outside her cottage with one request, "Save me." Drabble. E&B.

No Grave

It was the same lonely morning. Except the sun was actually shining in the sky. It was the little things that made Bella smile now. There was nothing else to look forward to. At least, not since the white X marked her cottage. Telling wanders that the fever had reached her home and consumed her father. Warning them away.

After her father died, she waited and waited. But the fever never touched her. She wished the fever had consumed her, too, to put her out of her misery. She even had thoughts of suicide. But Bella shook those thoughts away each time they came. She didn't want to go to hell and lose her chance in true paradise.

Months had now passed since she last spoken to another human. After the first month, her throat felt dry from her lack of speaking, so she began to sing and read the Bible out loud. She sang from when the sun came up to when the sun came down. She sang while she gardened. She sang while she bathed in the riverbed. And she even sang to the chickens when she fed them and collected their eggs.

But Bella longed for more. She longed for the comfort of another person's voice. She sometimes heard voices coming from the woods, but the white X scared them away.

For most of the day, she stored food and wood for the pending winter. Since, here father died, she had to do her work and what used to be his work. She worked and worked until she felt bone tired.

As the sunset, the air around her cooled and Bella went inside to start for supper. She hummed loudly to herself as she made stew, but stopped when she heard the loud footsteps of another person.

Bella stilled and listen. The footsteps sounded dragged and seemed to get louder. She felt alert: both excited and scared. Excited that someone was coming and scared by the danger the stranger possessed. She grabbed her cutting knife and waited. Her heart beat faster and faster until there was a big bang on her door.

"Please," said the raspy voice of a man. There was another bang, softer this time.

"Please," he said in desperation.

Bella slowly inched to the door. She took a deep breath, before unlocking and opening the door. The man that was leaning on the door for support, collapsed forward towards Bella. His head landed on her legs and he looked up at her with his green eyes and begged.

"Save me."

AN: Let me know what you think. Update will be soon. Maybe tomorrow. ;)

Song: Work Song by Hozier

~The Lovely Brow


	2. Delirium

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyers does._

"Save me."

With those words, he lost consciousness. Bella shook the stranger. _Is he dead?_ She touched his chest and felt his beating heart. His chest radiated unnatural heat. Bella touched his forehead and realized he was burning with fever. She quickly dragged the man to where her father used to sleep. He was heavy, but she managed to carry him.

His face and clothes were covered in grim. Bella took a towel and dipped it into water she collected from the stream. She held the stranger's face as she wiped off the dirt off his sharp cheeks. She gently pulled off his dress shirt and carefully pressed the cloth from his chest down to the lines of his stomach. Bella stared at his strong lines until she blushed and looked away. She continued cleaning and cooling him.

In the corner of her eye, she saw something glisten on the torso of the man. She turned him to his side and saw that he was bleeding. The wound was small, but deep. About the size of an arrow.

"What happened to you?" Bella thought out loud.

Bella quickly grabbed a clean rag and wet it with ale and pressed it into his injury. The man grimaced in his unconscious state. Bella tried not to look too long at the blood as she clean and wrapped the wound the best she could. Once she was done, she found her father's nightgown and dressed the man.

Bella stayed up for most of the night determined to save the beautiful man. The stranger came in and out of consciousness. He was delirious, mumbling unintelligible words as Bella cooled him down with water. But at some point during the night, Bella fell asleep on the chair next to him.

"Angel," someone said in her dreamless sleep. There was a light tug on her hand.

"Angel." This time Bella woke up and turned toward the man. She saw that his green eyes were half opened. She brought her hand to his forehead and felt that he still had a fever. But he didn't burn as much as before.

"Are you an angel?" he moaned. "Am I in heaven?"

"No, Sir" she replied. He stared at her with his half opened eyes as if he didn't hear her.

"Will you kiss, my angel," he whispered. "Kiss the fever away."

AN: Leave me some love. Update will be soon.

Song: Firestone by Kygo

~The Lovely Brow


	3. Burn

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyers does._

"Kiss the fever away."

The man stilled to what seemed like slumber. Bella just stared at him for a few minutes, deciding what to do. He finally seemed peaceful now, so still. His skin glowed like dark amber from the dying fire. It was at this moment Bella realized how handsome the stranger was. _And this handsome stranger asked me to kiss him_ , she thought.

It seemed as if someone had finally heard her prayers and sent her this stranger. Bella had grown used to her dull, lonely life that she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to act. She had never done anything daring in her life and now laid the chance. Did she want to live a life without a kiss forever innocent? Or did she want to be brave and surprise herself? Bella didn't have to answer those questions though, because her mind was already made.

Bella gently put her hand on the man's chest and leaned down to his rosy lips. A feeling of bliss rushed through her as she kissed him. His lips were so soft and hot with fever. In her imagination, he responded to her. She rose up and looked at him, almost expecting the man to wake up. But he never did. Instead, she put a cool damp towel on his forehead and sat back down on the chair next to him, falling back asleep.

-O-

Bella woke to the rooster telling her it was day. She felt awful. Her eyes felt heavy with fatigue and her back hurt. For a moment, she didn't understand why she was aching, but then remembered that she fell asleep on the chair next to the stranger. _The stranger,_ she immediately thought. She turned around and surely enough the stranger's green eyes were on her.

"You're awake!" Bella smiled. The man smiled back at her.

"Yes, Angel," he replied. "Your kiss burned the fever away"

AN: Let me know what you think. Next update will be soon. But will be even sooner with reviews. 3 ;)

Song: Electric Love by BORNS

~The Lovely Brow


	4. Dawn

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyers does._

"Your kiss burned the fever away."

Bella immediately blushed and looked away from the stranger's eyes. She didn't know what to respond. The stranger must have sensed her discomfort, because he changed the subject.

"What is your name, Angel? Whom do I have to thank for saving me?" he asked softly. Bella finally looked back at him.

"They call me Bella, Sir."

"Bella" the stranger said as if testing the name on his tongue. "Bella" Bella felt suddenly uncomfortable warm. "I am forever in your debt, Bella."

"I did nothing, Sir." He shook his head in disagreement.

"Not many would help a man that looks like death. And even fewer would nurse a man back to health." He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." His eyes looked lighter.

"You're welcome, stranger." She smiled.

"Edward."

"You're welcome, Sir Edward."

"Edward," he insisted. "No need for formalities." Bella blushed again, thinking about the kiss.

Bella sudden felt hunger boiling in her stomach. She realized she never ate supper; the stranger bang to the door before she could finish her stew. She then realized the stranger must be hungry, too.

"Do you eat eggs?" she asked.

"I could eat about anything right now." Bella chuckled at his answer.

She quickly went to the hen house with a basket and grabbed the four eggs the hens laid. In exchange, Bella threw a few grains for them to eat. She went back inside, and then grabbed a bucket to get water from the river.

Bella felt Edward watching her as she swiftly went in and out of the house doing her chores. At one point, she started singing as she prepared the food, but stopped abruptly when she realized she was no longer alone. She turned to look at him. He smiled at her, encouraging her to continue.

"Your voice is made to sing. It is a shame to not use it," Edward insisted. Bella thank him and turned back to what she was doing, hiding her reddening face. She turned toward him only after she had their breakfasts ready.

"This looks delicious," Edward commented as Bella gave him his breakfast.

"Tis only egg and cheese," she said modestly. They ate for a few minutes in silence before Edward spoke.

"Do you live alone, Bella?" asked Edward, curious. Bella nodded her head, chewing her food before speaking.

"My mother died before I could remember her, and my father died to the fever," she replied looking at her food. "I have been alone for a long time. Few people ever walk by and many hurry away when they see the white mark on the door. Many people from the closest village believe me died."

"How did you survive?"

"The fever never chose me. It did not want me dead," she replied, giving her best answer. They went back to silence. As she ate, Bella remembered that she had to redress his wound before starting the rest of her chores. The injury itself was confusing to Bella. Who would want to hurt Edward? Why would anyone hurt Edward? She had too many questions, but she asked just one.

"What happened to you, Edward?"

AN: Let me know what you think! Love all your reviews! Thanks for all the love this fic is getting!

Happy New Years!

Song: Hideaway by Kiesza

~The Lovely Brow


	5. Will

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; Stephanie Meyers does._

"What happened to you, Edward?

Edward stayed quiet, watching the embers dance in the fireplace. He was still as a statue as though he did not hear the question. Bella wondered if she was too quiet and opened her mouth to ask again but stopped when Edward let out a sigh. He looked at her with a half smile.

"It is not important now what happened in detail. I was hiding from people who wanted to hurt me, one of them hurt me in the woods, and someone in the heavens sent you to me and saved me." Bella blushed and looked away from his stare.

"I did only what any other person would have done," insisted Bella. "No one would leave an injured person on their doorsteps."

"Perhaps," Edward thought. "Or perhaps not. The world is full of fearful and selfish people and few who are brave and selfless."

"Brave and selfless?" Bella thought out loud. She shook her head. "No, I am not those words."

"Bella, regardless of what you think. You are in danger, because you are hiding me in your cottage. You are sacrificing your safety, your life healing me, feeding me, even talking to me."

Bella took in his words. But in her mind they did not make sense. How is she brave and selfless when the reason she is helping him is almost cowardly?

"Edward, you have to realize that I am not brave nor selfless for helping you. In fact, I feel selfish. You have no idea how long it has been since I've talked to another human being. With the white mark on my cottage and the rumors in the distant villages, I get quite lonely. I would rather die than live forever in the woods lonely and forgotten." And with no warmth of human affection, too, Bella thought, looking at her now cold hands. She rubbed them together and brought them to her lips.

"Bella." She looked to Edward's green eyes. "If we are both alive after you help me, I promise you will never be lonely again." Bella half laughed.

"How can you promise that?" Bella asked. Edward's face turned serious with determination.

"Because I will."

AN: Leave me some love. ;)

Song: Angels By The Wings by Sia

~The Lovely Brow


End file.
